We Ended Up In The Kitchen, On The Table
by ThreeQuartersMermaid
Summary: A sort of romantic fic about Ichigo and Toushiro's relationship and of course a lemon on the kitchen table. Rated M for smut.


Finally I finished this story. Took me longer than I would like to admit but its finally done. I spent alot of time on this one and hope you guys like it. Please review and tell me what you think. I apologize in advance for any spelling or grammer errors.I didn't have much time to read this over but I hope you enjoy it anyway :-)

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

><p>Toushiro Hitsugaya loved the winter time. The freezing cold air and blankets of white snow covering the ground both seemed to excite him. Just thinking of the way snow fell gently from the sky made him happy. Even though he didn't always show it Toushiro always felt calmest in the cold. Just a chilly breeze was enough to soothe him a little.<p>

His boyfriend Ichigo on the other hand did not like the cold and anything related to it. The winter was the worst time of the year for him. It wasn't as if he hated winter itself, just the stuff that comes with it. Every year was the same. Ice, snow, and slush covered the ground while people went out and bought new coats and other gear to protect themselves from the harsh weather. If it was up to Ichigo it would be summer all year round, and never again would he or anyone else have to worry about catching frostbite or slipping on a patch of ice.

Toushiro and Ichigo were completely different from each other. The contrast between the two easily compared to that of winter and summer. One was calm cool and collected while the other was rash, hot blooded, and reckless. But even though the two were so different they made their relationship work by combining the best of each other's personalities to create harmony.

The two polar opposite boys were currently having a snowball fight. A snowball whizzed by Ichigo's face missing him by a fraction of a second. He still didn't know why he had let Toushiro convince him in partaking in such an activity. Just as he threw a snowball at in the direction that the first had come from he was pelted by four more. In just the first six minutes of the battle Ichigo realized he didn't stand a snowballs chance in hell against the smaller boy. The fact that Toushiro's clothes and hair helped camouflage him didn't aid Ichigo at all.

Even though Ichigo was failing epically to hit Toushiro with even one snowball, he was having fun. Of course he would never admit it to anyone seeing as how everyone knew his opinion of the wet cold white substance. Toushiro was starting to feel bad about the way he was murdering Ichigo with snow, but then again he did eat the last of Toushiro's favorite watermelon flavored candy, and for that he had to pay. Most people didn't know that Toushiro was a complete sugar fiend. As much as he hated to be treated like a child due to his size he still loved the sweets that people gave to him. He would never let it show but he was always grateful for the gifts, even if he did have a bad habit of yelling angrily at anyone who treated him like a child.

As the day progressed and so did Ichigo's frostbite the two boys decided it was time to head home. The two boys walked side by side letting their hands brush against each other every now and then. While walking through town it began to snow. The tiny white dots danced around the city and all its inhabitants. Upon seeing the new falling snow Ichigo's face portrayed his signature scowl.

Ichigo didn't particularly like that more snow was falling from the sky and sticking to the ground. This just meant that the temperature would drop even lower and more ice would cover the ground. As the two continued to walk Ichigo let out a sneeze.

"Just great, now I'm getting a cold from all of this stupid snow." Ichigo said while sniffling.

Toushiro just said a 'bless you' and let out a small chuckle. That was one of the things Ichigo loved the most about being with Toushiro was that he was one of the only people who ever got to hear the boy laugh.

"Ichigo, you do realize that your house is in the other direction right?" Toushiro asked letting out another chuckle. It was then that Ichigo realized the smaller boy was right; his house was in the other direction on the other side of town. He had been too busy hating the snow to realize it. Ichigo let out a curse before pulling out his phone and started typing away.

"Guess I'll be staying at your house for a while then" Ichigo said as if it were the worst thing in the world. Both boys knew that he was only joking.

"It's not like I want you there anyway Kurosaki" Toushiro retorted with a smile. Ichigo stepped in front of the other boy and grabbed his hands.

"But Shiro-chan I love staying at your house, especially when I get you all alone in your room and start-" Ichigo was cut off when Toushiro snatched his hands away and hit him on the head.

"Shut up you baka!" Toushiro yelled as a blush made its way across his cheeks.

"Shiro-chan you're blushing" Came Ichigo's voice. The blush on Toushiro's cheeks spread and became darker at the mention of his nick name.

"Call me that again and I'm going to hurt you." Ichigo knew that the smaller boy hated his nickname, especially when used in public.

"You didn't seem to have a problem with it the other night when I-" Ichigo barely dodged another swipe for his head. "Fine I won't call you Shiro-chan anymore. You're always so touchy Toushiro, very, very touchy." Just as Ichigo finished his last sentence a swift kick to the back of his leg causing him to fly backwards, causing him to land in a pile of snow.

Toushiro just kept on walking, not looking back once to see if Ichigo was alright or if he was still fallowing him as he headed towards his home. There was only silence for the rest of the journey. Even after Toushiro reached his house he didn't check to see if Ichigo was still with him, just left the door open. He knew that Ichigo would come in soon. Toushiro knew that Ichigo must be feeling bad but he didn't want to talk to him right now.

It wasn't the first time something like this had happened. Ichigo would usually say or do something that would upset Toushiro, Toushiro would get mad and eventually get over it but he always remained quiet afterward for various amounts of time. Most of the time Ichigo couldn't tell whether he had really hurt Toushiro or not. The younger boy didn't like making his boyfriend feel bad but he couldn't help how he felt or dealt with certain things. Toushiro was so caught up in his thoughts that he failed to realize that Ichigo had already entered the house and was sitting on the couch across from him.

'When did he get here, when did he take off his coat?' Toushiro's thoughts began racing again. Ichigo had his face down but Toushiro could tell that it had a sad look.

"Sorry" Ichigo muttered looking into his lap. Toushiro sighed; he hated having to go through this every time he got upset. 'Why can't I react like normal people' Toushiro thought to himself.

"I'm not mad." Toushiro announced shifting his gaze when Ichigo looked up at him. "I'm not mad at you."

Before Toushiro could think of what to say next Ichigo had his arms wrapped around the smaller boy. Toushiro would have hugged Ichigo back but his arms were trapped by Ichigo's. Next Shiro had a pair of soft lips pressed against his. A velvet tongue swiped across his bottom lip asking permission to enter, a slight part of Toushiro's lips let Ichigo's tongue invade his mouth, coaxing the other boys wet muscle to come out and play. Before long the two boys were battling for dominance using their tongues as weapons while their hands roamed each other's bodies.

Toushiro halfheartedly tried to push Ichigo away even though neither boy wanted to stop. The two only broke apart from each other when the need for air became apparent.

"Hey Shiro I want to try something." Ichigo said with a smirk. Toushiro could already tell that Ichigo was thinking of doing something very perverted.

"Ichigo I am not having sex with you on my grandmother's couch." The smaller boy said while folding his arms over his chest.

"Che, the couch is for losers. I was thinking more of in the kitchen, on the counter, or the table, or both." Ichigo said with his smirk growing wider, those lust filled chocolate pools telling Toushiro that he was serious. At the moment Toushiro was finding it very hard not to punch Ichigo. Toushiro had to take a deep breath before replying with a simple no.

"Awww but why not?" Ichigo whined.

"Why would I have sex with you in my grandmother's kitchen where she cooks all of our meals, you baka." Toushiro retorted, but he had to admit that the idea was pleasing.

"Well it's not like we can't just clean up after we're done. I'll even clean it all myself. Besides" Ichigo said before kissing Toushiro's neck. "You and I both know you would enjoy it." Toushiro didn't have time to respond before Ichigo was sucking on his neck. Ichigo knew all of the smaller boy's sweet spots and his neck was by far the most sensitive. Ichigo could get Toushiro do just about anything just by sucking his neck alone.

The white haired tried weakly to protest by pushing against Ichigo's chest and telling him to stop. Toushiro's words quickly became moans as a tan hand made its way up the smaller boy's shirt and attacking one of his nipples, another one of his sweet spots. Before Toushiro could stop himself his legs were already wrapped around Ichigo's waist and he was being lifted into the air. He was going to protest but at this point it would be useless. Ichigo was going to get what he wanted and Toushiro would gain a new experience.

It wasn't until the two had entered the kitchen and after Toushiro had been down on the counter that he realized his shirt was missing. 'When did that happen' the small boy thought to himself. The sound of a zipper being pulled down pulled him out of his thoughts. Ichigo was currently taking off his pants already shirtless. Toushiro was beginning to think that there was something seriously wrong with him since he couldn't recall either of them taking off their shirts.

"Are you going to take your pants off, or do you want me to take them off for you?" The orange haired boy asked while removing his last article of clothing. Toushiro had to resist the urge to throw something at him.

"By all means go right ahead." If he was going to put out he might as well make Ichigo work for it. Ichigo just gave a smirk as he pulled the smaller boy's pants and underwear completely down, Toushiro's weight doing nothing to hinder his efforts. 'Was Ichigo always this strong' was all the smaller boy could think before he felt the icy sting of the cold counter top on his bare bottom. This would have ruined the mood for most people but Toushiro found the cold surface to be comforting.

Toushiro let out a sharp gasp as Ichigo's extremely warm hand found his weeping erection. The warm hand began stroking Toushiro's already painfully hard member.

"See Shiro, you're already enjoying this." The orange haired teen said with another smirk gracing his face. Toushiro was about to make up some excuse when he found the other boy's lips on his once again. Immediately Toushiro parted is lips letting Ichigo's tongue enter his mouth, all the while Ichigo continued to stroke the smaller male. Almost as soon as it began it ended, Ichigo pulled away and began to walk over to the refrigerator. Confused Toushiro stared after his boyfriend, 'Is he getting a snack or something' Shiro thought to himself.

"What the hell are you doing Ichigo?" Toushiro asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Well, we are in the kitchen so why not make a little snack. I am kind of hungry." Ichigo retorted while digging through the fridge.

"So you were just going to leave me here while you stuffed your face." The smaller boy assumed getting angry. Ichigo just sighed before turning around to face his lover, holding a box of ice cream and a bottle of chocolate syrup in his hands.

"I would never leave you just so I could stuff my face" Ichigo said while placing the items on the table "besides I thought it would taste so much better if I ate it off of you."

Just as Toushiro started ranting about how Ichigo should have just told him, he found himself being lifted up off the counter and carried to the table. This time cold polished wood met Toushiro's backside. A slight shiver ran throughout Shiro's body as he waited for Ichigo. The smaller boy closed his eyes momentarily enjoying the feel of the cool wood against his skin. Toushiro had started to doze off when something much colder than wood landed on his chest causing his eyes to shoot open and a small moan to escape from his lips.

"Wow Shiro, you're this turned on already. I didn't know you were such a kinky perv." Ichigo said while dropping another scoop of ice cream on Toushiro's chest.

"Sh-Shut up, you're the only pervert here." Toushiro said with a dark blush forming across his cheeks. Ichigo was going to tell Toushiro that he was the true pervert for enjoying such treatment but did not want to start an argument.

Ichigo plopped another scoop of ice cream on Toushiro's abdomen before frowning.

"Aww no more ice cream. Oh well," the taller boy said while throwing the now empty carton over his shoulder. "At least we still have this." Ichigo grinned while he held the bottle of chocolate syrup in his hand. Toushiro just rolled his eyes while Ichigo began to pour the thick sticky liquid. Chocolate syrup covered most of Toushiro's chest and abdomen in messy little circles before trailing down to the boy's lower region.

Before Toushiro could call Ichigo a pervert again his left nipple was being attacked by a very skillful tongue. The unforeseen attack on his hyper sensitive nipple left him moaning cries of pleasure. Ichigo had latched his mouth one of Toushiro's nipples making sure get the little bud nice and hard. After the first nub was completely hard Ichigo moved on to the other giving it the same treatment.

Deciding to give Toushiro's nipples a break Ichigo moved his mouth to the smaller boys abdomen. Ichigo licked away the ice cream and syrup from Toushiro's abdomen, causing the smaller boy to moan slightly. Some of the ice cream had begun to melt and formed little pools around Shiro's sides. It wasn't long before Ichigo's mouth and tongue went further down towards Toushiro's legs skipping his crotch area. He slowly licked away the stray lines of sticky liquid and ice cream that had traveled down Toushiro's legs.

"Will you hurry up and just get to the sucking part already." Toushiro said with urgency in his voice. Ichigo's tongue paused its work to tell Toushiro to beg for it. "Ichigo do not test me or you will regret it." Toushiro gritted his teeth. He refused to beg for anything, most certainly not a blow job from his boyfriend. He did still have some of his pride left after all.

Ichigo sucked his teeth and stopped his tongues work once again.

"Fine. But I think I'll have to clean these off first." Ichigo said while fondling Toushiro's balls." My my, what dirty sticky balls you have Shiro-chan." Ichigo smirked and started to massage the shorter boys ball sack with his mouth and tongue.

Taking in one of Toushiro's balls into his mouth Ichigo sucked it while his tongue lapped away the sticky sweet mess covering it. After nearly sucking the skin off of the first nut Ichigo let it go and popped the other one into his mouth and gave it the same treatment. Once done with the second one Ichigo licked Toushiro's entire sack clean. Making sure to get every nook and cranny with his tongue.

Ichigo could tell that Toushiro was holding back his moans of pleasure. But he knew of more than a few ways to make Toushiro voice how much he loved the way Ichigo pleased his body. Without warning Ichigo pulled his mouth off of Toushiro's balls and latched on to painfully hard member. Toushiro let out a cry of both surprise and satisfaction. The smaller boy had been unprepared for the sudden warmth that enveloped him.

Ichigo smirked knowing that he could have the white haired boy writhing in pleasure within seconds. Ichigo was the only one that knew just how sensitive Toushiro was. Just a little bit of sucking would drive little Shiro crazy. But Ichigo wanted him to go absolutely insane, so he assaulted the tip of Toushiro's member with his tongue. In just a few seconds Toushiro's body was shaking under Ichigo's touch.

Toushiro's hands grabbed Ichigo's head while he thrusted his hips upwards. Ichigo had to holds the boys hips down so he wouldn't choke to death. Ichigo was good but everyone was in danger when Toushiro lost control.

Done with playing around Ichigo began to deep throat Toushiro. Ichigo slowly bobbed his head up and down making sure to prolong Toushiro's climax. In less than two minutes Ichigo could already tell that Toushiro was about to cum and pulled off. Toushiro almost began to whine when Ichigo told him to sit up and get on all fours. For once Toushiro decided to listen to Ichigo instead of resisting. Before long Shiro felt Ichigo's warm wet tongue assaulting his body again.

This time orange haired boy decided to pay Toushiro's back door a little attention. Toushiro's body began to melt as Ichigo licked at his hole. The tight ring of muscle loosening as Ichigo's tongue poked at it. All Toushiro could do was moan and push back against Ichigo trying to get more of his tongue inside of him. Ichigo grabbed both of Toushiro's cheeks and parted them so he could probe deeper into the smaller boy.

The kitchen was quickly filled with the sounds of Toushiro's moans and Ichigo's slurping. For the next ten minutes or so Ichigo continued his oral assault on Toushiro's poor little hole. The poor boy almost passed out from over stimulation but Ichigo would not let that happen of course. Ichigo stopped his magical tongue when he felt as though the other boy had had enough.

This time Toushiro did whine when Ichigo's tongue left his body, just to feel the tip of Ichigo's hard leaking cock at his back door. Toushiro let out a sigh of pure pleasure as Ichigo slowly inserted the head of his cock into him. Knowing just how rough Toushiro liked it Ichigo slammed the rest of himself in, causing Toushiro to cry out.

Ichigo only gave Toushiro a minute to adjust to him before pulling nearly all the way out and slamming back in. Toushiro cried out again and thrust his hips back, encouraging Ichigo to continue. Grabbing Toushiro's hips Ichigo began slamming into him harder. Toushiro loved how rough Ichigo was. Months of experience taut Ichigo how to find the smaller boys prostate instantly, and Ichigo never felled to hit that magic button on his first attempt.

The older of the two boys seemed to have an endless supply of stamina. More often than not Toushiro would end up limping for the next week or two after one of their little sessions, but he could care less as he continued to throw his hips back trying to match Ichigo thrust for thrust. Faster and harder Ichigo would continue to plow Toushiro until he had enough, which was never less than two hours. With his testosterone levels rising and the feeling of primal pride building in his body Ichigo couldn't stop himself from yanking Toushiro's hair causing the younger boy to expose his neck while Ichigo marked him. Before he realized what he was doing Ichigo had his teeth buried in the junction where Toushiro's neck and shoulder met right above his collar bone.

Toushiro screamed out in both pain and ecstasy as he felt Ichigo's teeth sinking deep into his skin. That was all it took to send Toushiro over the edge. Biting his lip Toushiro barely held in his scream as he experienced one of the greatest orgasms of his life. His body stiffened as his tight inner walls clenched down on Ichigo's penile invader while volley after volley of cum shot from his incredibly cock. Ichigo nearly came from the tight grip Toushiro held on him as he continued to push in and out of the smaller boy. Ichigo had slowed down just enough so Toushiro could regain his breath and rest without Ichigo stopping.

No more than three minutes later Toushiro began to move his hips against Ichigo's once again. That was all the signal Ichigo needed before he started fucking Toushiro at top speed. One thing Toushiro learned about Ichigo is that he never went all out until after his partner came first. After that Ichigo didn't hold anything back and refused to stop until he released his seed in whatever tight hole he was banging, in this case Toushiro's. Even though they had taken each other's virginity's Toushiro was sure the same rule applied for whoever Ichigo was with. Lucky for Toushiro it was always him.

Now that Ichigo had knocked Toushiro's climax out of the way there was nothing that could stop him from his mission. The boy didn't even notice that their 'love making' had caused the kitchen table to move across the room and bang against the counter. Next to Ichigo's grunts and Toushiro's moans the loud banging of the wooden table hitting the counter echoed throughout the room.

After nearly an entire twenty minutes of Ichigo slamming into Toushiro at his top speed the orange haired boy finally felt the familiar feeling in his gut telling him that his climax was not far behind. With another seven particularly hard thrust Ichigo was finally sent over the edge depositing volleys of cum into Toushiro's gut. Both boys moaned as Ichigo continued to feel his lover up with his seed. With that both boys lay there too exhausted to move. The two had collapsed in such a way that they could stare into each other's eyes while they rested.

After about forty minutes of gazing into Ichigo's deep chocolate brown eyes Toushiro finally found the strength to get up. The first thing the boy noticed when his feet touched the ground was how sore his knees and legs were. Looking down he could see scrapes all over his legs. But that was nothing compared to his knees, the wood from the table had rubbed Toushiro's knees raw. Just then he realized just how much they stung.

"Ichigo, clean this mess up while I shower." Toushiro ordered the still resting boy.

"But why do I have to clean everything up Shiro-chan. It's not like I did all of this by myself." Ichigo whined.

"Because it was your idea and if you don't I'm kicking you out on the street." With that Toushiro walked out of the room while talking about how cold it was outside, knowing how much Ichigo hated the cold. He could truly evil when he wanted to.

Ichigo sighed and got to work. First he had to move the table back to its original spot, then wipe the table down, throw away the empty carton of ice cream, and finally put the bottle of chocolate syrup back in the refrigerator. All in all it was not very much work but Ichigo still would have appreciated a little help. Everything thing seemed to be back in order by the time Toushiro came back clad in only a towel.

"Ichigo, you do realize that you're still naked right?" Toushiro asked while he gathered his clothes off the floor, causing Ichigo to grab his and put them on. "You are such a baka." Toushiro added while he carried his things to his room fallowed by Ichigo.

As soon as the two reached Toushiro's room Ichigo plopped down on his bed and let out a sigh. The orange haired boy never even put his clothes back on, just tossed them to the side in Toushiro's room.

"This is much more comfortable than that wooden table. Why did I ever let you talk me into doing such a shameful act, and in the kitchen of all places?" Ichigo said while shaking his head. He knew that Toushiro would probably hit him but it was worth it to see the expression on the smaller boys face.

"You planed this didn't you." Toushiro stated. Ichigo just gave him a confused look.

"Planned what?" The taller boy asked.

"Staying the night. That's what you told your dad earlier." Toushiro didn't know whether to be happy or upset. He wanted Ichigo to stay, but he had some nerve to plan ahead of time without checking with him first. With a sigh Toushiro dropped his towel and crawled under the covers soon followed by Ichigo.

"I only did it because I didn't want you to stay in this big house alone. Plus I thought we could cuddle…naked." Ichigo said with his ever present smirk.

"Ugh, why do I ever put up with such a perverted baka like you?" Toushiro asked while he laid his head on Ichigo's chest. Ichigo chuckled.

"Because for some unfathomable reason you love me." Ichigo said as he kissed the top of Toushiro's head.

"I hate you so much sometimes." Toushiro mumbled before moving his body closer to Ichigo's.

"I love you to my little Shiro-chan." Both Ichigo and Toushiro yawned, and in a matter of seconds they fell asleep together.

XXX

The next morning Toushiro awoke to the small of pancakes, eggs and, bacon. He glanced at his alarm clock and smile, only Ichigo would wake up this early in the morning to make him breakfast. When Toushiro reached the kitchen he was greeted by a cheery Ichigo, who for once had on a pair of under wear. Not that Toushiro would have minded much if he was naked. Maybe later they could try a little more food play. Toushiro always did wonder what it would be like to eat off of Ichigo.

Once Toushiro had finished his breakfast Ichigo had washed and put his dishes away, refusing to let the smaller boy lift a finger. While Shiro drank the remainder of his orange juice he glanced down at the table and noticed that there were two identical dents in the wood the size of small baseballs. Toushiro's immediate first thought was that it was Ichigo's fault. But he knew that he had helped making the dents, and he was in such a good mood that he could overlook such a minor detail for the time being. But unfortunately for him Ichigo didn't.

"Whoa. Toushiro look at what your scrawny little knees did to the table." Ichigo pointed out.

Well so much for being in a nice mood.


End file.
